We have completed writing the protocol. The protocol gained NCCAM pre-IRB and NHLBI IRB approval. We also obtained an IND for epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG) from the FDA, and our batch of EGCG passed the NCCAM PQWC board. We are now getting ready to recruit, enroll, and study subjects in the near future. We will start with normal and obese subjects. Due to changes in nurse staffing, there will be some delay in implementing the protocol due to training needs for the glucose clamp and vascular ultrasound studies.